


Zeus' undoing

by PeppermintR



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintR/pseuds/PeppermintR
Summary: An introspection of Zeus' character in relation to the downfall of Olympus. The gods are dead and Zeus rots in his palace.
Kudos: 16





	Zeus' undoing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gods & Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669833) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> This was written after I read Chapter 19 of ShanaStoryteller's story and I just got so inspired. :) Enjoy!

Zeus was destined for great things. 

His very birth foretold the Titan's demise. He was a hero, the strongest olympian, ruler of the skies. King of the gods. 

He remembers standing on the glittering marble floors of the palace, sighing contentedly at the beginning of a new era he had fostered. Now, the very view he so proudly gazed at has become a reminder of their downfall.

Olympus has fallen and only he remains. 

His anger bounced off the empty hallways. His thunder and lightning crackled pointlessly. Atop the cracked marble and broken columns, Zeus could never leave his post. He felt bound by it.

He could almost hear Rhea's voice echoing lovingly in his memory, whispering praises and encouragements to his naïve self, a prophecy of his success. He can remember Metis' hands all over his body, teaching him the ways of a victor, speaking his worth and telling him it's what he deserved.

Olympus was his success. A reminder of an age of freedom where his siblings could tower over their domains and Titans cowered in their golden godliness. It was he who made it happen. 

He relished in his victory. A laurel wreath placed gingerly on his once youthful head now withered away with age. He got drunk on the luxuries of life, women, men, and everything else he desired. Zeus knew it was what he deserved.

But Olympus has fallen and no one stuck around. How dare they abandon him. He who had given them everything. He who had bestowed them their very right to exist.

He feels the cold marble against his bronze skin and thinks it the same as the hollow emptiness that has taken over everything.

Zeus had not led a life of love. He pillaged and plundered, taking what he pleases. Ambrosia and sex were prizes to be won and lovers were simply taken not cherished.

He thinks back on all his transgressions, a feeling akin to regret washes over him. His thunder fizzled into silence and his lightning dimmed to nothingness. He remembers Hera's eyes, which, at the course of their marriage went from pained to disgust. He remembers Rhea's look of disappointment having realized he turned out exactly like his father. 

Zeus had been destined for great things.  
He had once been destined for great things...but, not anymore.

The gods are dead and Olympus has fallen. 

Zeus knows it is what he deserves.


End file.
